Based on rapid development of intelligent terminals, a user may install various application programs (APP) on an intelligent terminal, to browse or view various media files. When the user opens an APP on the intelligent terminal for the first time, a type of information about a media file is pushed to a user. For example, a static advertisement picture is presented, an advertisement video is played, a public service propaganda film is played, and so on. After the presentation of this media information is complete, a main interface of the APP is displayed.